Usuario discusión:Trébol/1
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Sims Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Salce. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Salce (Discusión) 01:58 1 may 2009 Sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Un wiki significa un proyecto libre, esta hecho para que todo el mundo lo edite. Gracias por corregir las traducciones. Tengo un comentario que hacerte, cuando escribes "sims" ponlo en minúscula porque no es nombre propio salvo que sea el título del juego. Por ejemplo, si dices: "El juego Los Sims 3 saldrá a la venta el día...", ahí sí va con mayúscula. Pero si la frase es: "Esta vez el jugador podrá pasear por la ciudad con sus sims", ahí va con minúscula. :No te preocupes, yo me ocupo del artículo de Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones. Ya no estoy ocupado, era un fin de semana con mucha tarea pero ahora dispongo de tiempo. Me estoy poniendo al día y esta semana va a estar listo el skin personalizado. Voy a pedir en el wiki de creación de logos un logo que destaque más. Participar en Simspedia Hola, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar. Voy a ir respondiendo punto por punto al mensaje que me dejaste para no perderme. xD Artículos de Los Sims Para los artículos de Los Sims me parece que es mejor continuar traduciendo por ahora. Más adelante podremos comenzar con la redacción propia pero quiero que tengamos una base sólida de información porque de momento son solo tres artículos. Plantilla "En obras" y otras La verdad yo no tengo mucha imaginación pero si se te ocurre una forma de hacerla más al estilo Sims no dudes en modificarla. Yo me enteraré en seguida y si algo no me gusta lo discutimos. Sólo te pido que no sea demasiado colorido. Quiero darle a este Wiki un aspecto más minimalista que el que tiene Sims Wiki en inglés. Sims Wiki me resulta demasiado sobrecargado con esos cuadros en celeste y amarillo. Plantilla "Bienvenido" Te doy toda la razón, esta esta bien fea. Lo que sucede es que necesito remodelar toda la portada. Estoy pensando en poner una nueva bienvenida, recuadros de articulo destacado, datos curiosos, videos y una especie de feed que muestre las últimas noticias y al hacerle clic lleve a una pagina "blog". Sin embargo no lo hice todavía porque ahora me estoy concentrando en los artículos de Los Sims. Si tu quieres empezar a mejorar la portada te agradecería mucho. Sólo te pido que seas organizado con las plantillas para que sea fácil entenderlas. Artículos de ayuda En este momento el wiki esta en una etapa en la que mucho se hace con prueba y error. La verdad es que no estamos preparados para recibir muchos usuarios inexpertos, sería un lío el wiki. Por eso no me preocupé mucho por los articulos de ayuda para estos usuarios. Más adelante, cuando el wiki este más organizado voy a empezar a dejar mensajes de publicidad en todos lados y ahí si vamos a necesitar artículos de ayuda para guiar a los usuarios que no saben nada de wikis. Monaco.css Ya tengo casi terminada la piel nueva pero algunos detalles no me terminan de convencer. Si quieres aportar ideas puedes ver como está quedando aquí: http://es.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Los_Sims_3&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom. Creo que si uso esos colores va a hacer falta crear un nuevo logo que destaque más. Dime que piensas. Admin Yo no soy el burócrata del wiki, no tengo los derechos para cambiar de rango a los usuarios. Sólo soy un administrador que se ocupa de todo el wiki porque el burócrata nunca se preocupó por su wiki. Voy a ver como te desempeñas esta semana y si todo va bien me comunicaré con el staff de Wikia para pedir que te den el rango de administrador. Los Sims 2 Lo único que hice fue terminar el infobox y agregar las expansiones. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Faltaría poner los tipos de sims (Controlables, NPC, townies). Cuentale a quien puedas en internet del wiki. Estoy haciendo un userbar para usar en foros, haber si se empieza a meter mas gente. Mensajería instantanea Me gustaría poder contactarte por Messenger. Agrégame, mi e-mail es "salcedoa25@hotmail.com". Logo Hi Trébol. El logo fue un poco indistinto tan que yo lo hice más agudo, entonces puse un resplandor blanco alrededor de lo hacerlo se destaca más. ¿Lo quiere usted esta manera? Si usted desea algo diferente, permitió que mí saber y veré lo que puedo hacer. English: The logo was a little blurry so I made it sharper, then I put a white glow around it to make it stand out more. Do you like it this way? If you want something different, let me know and I'll see what I can make. JoePlay (talk) 18:02 5 may 2009 (UTC) Simspedia Hola, ya hice el cambio de Sims Wiki a SimsPedia. Espero que sigan trabajando tan bien como hasta ahora :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:57 14 may 2009 (UTC) Rasgos de personalidad De acuerdo, traduciremos el artículo entre los dos, empiezo por los últimos rasgos de la lista para que no estemos traduciendo lo mismo los dos. Los voy a ir editando en tu página de discución, luego tú los agregas al artículo, así no se nos mezcla todo. --Salce 03:42 25 may 2009 (UTC) Traducción oficial La estructura para mostrar los rasgos que usan en sims wiki en inglés es la siguiente: :Nombre del rasgo: "descripción oficial" : *''Aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''Otro aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''etc.'' Me parece que será mejor si dejamos vacía la parte de descripción oficial y la completamos más tarde, cuando tengamos el juego. Así vamos a poder poner la traducción oficial del juego en español. Mi traducción Hoy traduje varios más, queda traducir desde "Bookworm" hasta "Frugal". Borro de tu discución los que ya copiaste en el artículo. Los nuevos los agregué directamente al artículo. Estoy sin Internet Tengo un problema con mi conexión a Internet así que tengo que acceder desde un ciber. Por eso no entré en Simspedia los últimos días. Te aviso para que no pienses que abandoné el proyecto. --Salce 15:50 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Expandiendo el wiki Leí tu mensaje. Yo me ocuparé de las habilidades y los empleos. Tu puedes trabajar en lo que más te interese, no tengo inconveniente mientras no sea ninguna de estas dos cosas. Te puedo sugerir crear artículos sobre necesidades y modificadores de humor (artículos Motive y Moodlet del wiki en inglés). En cuanto a la Ambrosia, nunca logré prepararla pero sé esto: la fruta de la vida se consigue habiendo desarrollado la jardinería al máximo. El pez de la muerte se consigue habiendo desarrollado la habilidad de pesca al máximo. Fusión de Wikias Me encantaria que fucionaramos las wikis para hacer una sola, voy a tratar de que cierren mi SimsPedia y me unire al tuyo. --SebaXL 01:25 14 jul 2009 (UTC) : Trébol, no entendi muy bien lo que me escribiste en mi Wikia, ¿puedes explicarmelo mejor? --SebaXL 18:56 15 jul 2009 (UTC)